Rick Jones (Earth-11584)
History "Of course I know who you are. There's not a kid alive who don't know who The Avengers are after New York." Richard "Rick" Jones is a former college student and self-described "millenial drifter." Like many others of his generation, Jones has eschewed normal ideas of success, preferring to live his life for the moment rather than trying to amass a great amount of wealth (though some have said this was just a flowery way of saying he flunked out of UNLV as a freshman). Born to rich parents in Henderson Nevada, Jones was given a lot of advantages early in life, including martial arts training (of which he has a black belt, though to what degree is questionable) and attendance at exclusive boarding schools. In spite of his lackadaisical appearance, Jones was a good student throughout high school, eventually going to the University of Nevada in Las Vegas for a liberal arts degree. For whatever reason, the college life didn't agree with him, and Jones decided to take a year off to "find himself", settling down in a small town in Nevada about 50 miles north of Las Vegas. Among the projects that Jones partook in while there was attempting to start a band (and failing) as well as "writing the Great American Novel" (only to be stuck somewhere on Chapter 3). His life was changed, however, when he stumbled upon a crash landed Quinjet in the middle of the Nevada desert and found the unconscious body of Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk. Recognizing Banner from his time with the Avengers, Jones took his unconscious form and brought it back to his home. When Banner came to, Jones offered him a place to lay low for a while after his actions in Johannesburg. Grateful, Banner planned on calling Tony Stark at first, but instead called his cousin, Jennifer Walters. He lived with Jones for a few days before Jennifer showed up unannounced, bringing with her Dr. Leonard Samson and Banner's former fiance, Betty Ross. However before the group could have much time to think, SHIELD agent Gelnn Talbot descended on the town. Jones and Samson drove out of his garage, attempting to distract the SHIELD agents from apprehending Banner, as he attempted to make his escape with Jennifer and Ross. Unfortunately Calvin Zabo took that time to make his appearance known, attempting to kidnap Betty and triggering Bruce's transformation into the Hulk. As the Hulk ran off after his brief rampage (which inadvertently severely injured Walters), Jones and Samson were taken into custody by SHIELD agents along with Zabo. At a SHIELD facility, Jones was held in a cell, complaining about his civil rights being violated. He met Samuel Sterns, AKA the Leader, but was of little consequence to the genius thinker. Eventually Banner reemerged in an attempt to try and heal Jennifer in the hospital, but in the attempt he was captured. Jones was present as the Leader attempted to siphon off the gamma energy from Bruce's cells, only to have his plan thwarted by She-Hulk (a transformed Walters). Jones attempted to calm the Hulk but failed as Banner went after Zabo, who had transformed himself into the brutish Mr. Hyde, and then proceeded to lay waste to part of the Las Vegas strip. Jones was powerless to stop Hulk from continuing his rampage even after Zabo was defeated, and could only watch as the death of Betty Ross drove Hulk into madness and She-Hulk was forced/tricked into luring him back to Area 51, where he was loaded onto a waiting rocket and launched into space. Afterwards, Jones was released from custody and allowed to return to his home. What his current whereabouts are are unknown at this point. Powers & Abilities * Martial Arts Training: Rick claims to have a black belt in some form of martial arts, though his fighting prowess doesn't appear to be on the level of most SHIELD agents. Weaknesses Rick has no special abilities or powers that would protect him from harm. Given the fact that he has stood up to the Hulk when he is at his maddest, Rick's feeling of "invincibility" could be considered something of a weakness (or a character trait, depending on your point of view.) Film Details Rick Jones appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Nick Robinson. * The Incredible Hulk 2 (2015) * World War Hulk (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters